A Thing Of Angels
by LieutnantArtemis0207
Summary: When Clary, Jace and the group go to Ireland to learn from another Institute, they encounter the sorcerers from Skulduggery Pleasant and are soon dragged into the chaotic world and finding Darquesse. Disregard for some of the events that happen in Last Stand Of The Dead Men because I needed some characters. T, for language and paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

CLARY'S P.O.V.

The sword swung fast and slammed into Jace's chest. I stifled a laugh as Magnus straightened, looking at Jace with a superior look.

"I have lived, 800 years Nephilim. I know how to wield a sword," he gave Jace a glittering smile. Jace grunted and stood slowly as Alec and Isabelle walked in.

"They said yes!" Isabelle squealed. I smiled sadly. The Lightwoods and Magnus, as well as Jace, were all going to Ireland. They called it the 'Cradle of Magic'.

"Now just your mom. Simon's going as well, he called," Alec said and grinned at me warmly. I smiled back slightly unsure. They were all so confident my mom would say yes...

* * *

><p>2 HOURS LATER<p>

"Who's going?" My mom asked, glaring at Jace. He shifted uncomfortably, practically hiding behind me and her glare softened.

"Magnus, Alex, Isabelle, Jace and Simon. Maia can't go," I said, slightly pleading.

"Who's the adult?"

"Magnus," Jace said. My mom stared at me, scrutinizing me.

"Magnus?" she said slowly. "A 'responsible' adult?"

"One, he's 800," Jace said. "And two, you asked for an adult not for a responsible one."

"Okay. Go! But, I bring you to the airport," my mom sighed. Me and Jace exchanged a look.

"We're taking a portal. We're staying with a Shadowhunter in Ireland. Maria Merryweather," I said. My mom took a deep breath.

"Ring me before you go and when you get there," she commanded. I nodded, excitement bubbling over. Jace elbowed me and grinned. "Go on, go pack."

"THANK YOU!" I yelled, leaping forward and catching her into a hug. I felt my mom smile.

"GO!" she yelled. "Before I change my mind. And no canoodling in your room."

"Mom!" I yelled, feeling a blush race up my cheeks. Jace was standing in the door laughing to himself.

"Where are you staying?" my mom asked, following us out of the room suddenly.

"A Nephilim's house. Maria Merryweather," Jace said.

"Merryweathers?" mom echoed. "I met one of them once. Something different about them. What is she like?"

"Young," Jace said. "Maybe eighteen. and running the Sanctuary for Leinster. Maryse arranged it."

"Okay. Hurry up and don't keep the others waiting," mom said and I stared at her then Jace.

"I'm actually going," I said. He nodded a smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm aware."

"My first time out of the country. Where I'm not kidnapped or in danger-"

"That was below the belt."

"And no mom! Ultimate freedom!" I cheered and started doing a dance, forgetting Jace wasn't Simon an unused to my dorky dances. I heard him laugh and stopped, blushing.

"C'mon, you weirdo," he said and we started packing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the character seem OC. Also a big jump in the size of the chapter :P I could not finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or Skulduggery... or the bible or Greek Mythologhy. **

* * *

><p>CLARY'S P.O.V.<p>

I fell out of the portal but was neatly caught by Magnus who looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back weakly and looked over at the small weasel of a man who had the portal ready and had kept it open while we came through.

You could not miss his ram horns.

When Jace was finally through, the man straightened to his full height of five feet and bowed low.

"Pleasure," he purred and I was surprised at how smooth his voice was. "Ms Merryweather bid me to conduct you to the Manor. She sends her regrets at not being here or at the manor at the present time but hopes you will be comfortable. She has few rules for guests to follow and hopes you will follow them with courtesy."

"Nothing but that," Magnus smiled. The man's lips curled into a lop sided smirk.

"Ms Merryweather was awfully pleased when she heard a Herondale was coming. More so that a Fairchild would be visiting. Old family friends. She was sure they had died out," he said idly.

"I'm sorry, we don't know you're name," Simon said politely. The man seemed to mull it over.

"Most call me Mort," he said idly.

"Death," Jace nodded. "You smell of it."

"One can smell of Death?" he asked almost delightedly. "Nephilim, you flatter me so. No, when Ms Merryweather found me, she said I was on 'La Portes de la Mort.' She took me in and wielded me into the fine individual I am today."

Isabelle stifled a giggle and the man turned to her. "Ms Lightwood, not all 'fine' men, or indeed women, need be strong, or glamorous looking. It is what is in their hearts and intentions. As Ms Merryweather says, "It is a Thing Of Angels"."

"What does she mean?" I asked.

"It's the family expression, used when talking in wonderment and awe," the man said slowly. "Est autem hoc de Angelis, is written on all their seals for letters, on the envelopes, their family crest. Only Ms Merryweather now. But she's a strong girl."

With that, we walked in silence, though I was tempted to ask what happened. But Mort didn't seem to be hearing the world as he skipped through the streets of the city we landed in, dodging cars and jumping over people. I doubt he'd answer me.

We came to a long sleek black hummer with two men standing outside it. With a jolt, I realized they were statues. Mort tapped them both and they shrunk. I looked back at Jace, only to see Magnus who was frowning and Alec looking at him worried.

We sat in the back and Mort started talking again.

"The grounds can be roamed as one sees fit. But Ms Merryweather asks that on nights, you stay close to the house. Wolves are dangerous and Ms is fond of her wolves. They stalk through the woods at night. Be careful. She also asks, that no one may go through to the west wing of the Manor. For the simple reason that the archives have not been explored and demons have a habit of breaking and entering."

Me and Simon looked at each other in disbelief. Even Jace looked a little surprised.

"The Library and Music Room are also closed as well as the Mistress' study. She is very particular about that rule. You will get permission to enter both. On this occasion, to Ms Fairchild and Mr Herondale, part of the library is open."

"Part of it?" Alec asked. "Why just them?"

"The Merryweathers like to... collect. And through the years they have conserved many of the Herondales and Fairchild's treasures. There are diaries, paintings, poems, songs. Histories of the families, that Ms believes both Mr Herondale and Ms Fairchild would like to look at."

"Fairchild?" I asked.

"You, Ms... Fray. Your mother Jocelyn, was a Fairchild and although you were fathered be a Morgenstern, Fairchild runs through your veins," Mort said and suddenly the car stopped. "Here we are."

The Manor was beautiful. Ivy rushed down cream walls. The doors were big and had intricate carvings in them.

"The moon cycle," Isabelle said, almost surprised. Mort nodded.

"Some say that before God, our Lord and his angels, there were Gods. Prime examples are the Greeks. It is said that Lady Artemis, goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, blessed the Merryweathers with a pack of wolves and the moons favor. After all, the Belcourt did marry into Merryweather bloodline."

"As in, Camille Belcourt?" Alec asked turning white. Mort nodded absentmindedly.

Ms Merryweather's grandfather married Camille Belcourt's second cousin. Of course, Camille was a vampire by then."

We walked into the manor and I stared at the ceiling that had stars twinkling down on to us. A grand staircase led to the wings and there was a roaring fire, with a cat and two dogs stretched out in front of it. I looked closer and gulped. Two wolves.

That is Galenthias, the Mistress'... familiar, she calls him. If you get lost or you decide to snoop, he will come to get you. The wolves are Apollo and Artemis. Ms Merryweather's guard dogs. They usually go everywhere. Especially demon hunting," Mort continued. One dog looked up and I stared at it's ocher eyes. It's sandy ears pricked forward and it whined.

"Apollo. Hush," a voice murmured and we watched as a girl walked down the stairs. She had blood red hair that fell in loose curls around her shoulders and like Isabelle had black eyes. But hers were unnatural.

"Mort,du har fört mig blod?" she asked. Mort cocked his head.

"She banished you," he said. "And no, I did not bring blood. I brought Nephilim."

"They are the same," she said in a heavy accent. "The Mistress called me back. She prepares for war and realizes, however she may hate me, she needs me to protect her home."

"Aine, why are you Swedish?" Mort said suddenly. The girl shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, a lithe accent replacing the first. "I thought it was cool. Much cooler than an accent from Belfast."

"Did she tell you to enter the house?" Mort said, ignoring her statement. She shook her head.

"Tibi ergo ad Tartara ima deleo," he said and she squealed and burst into ashes. He laughed at our stunned faces. "I have little magic. Enough to tell an empousa to go on her way."

"You said the dogs go with Maria. How are they so reliable? Why are they here now?" Jace asked suddenly.

"I shall answer the latter first. The dogs go with her when she is demon hunting. I believe where ever she is, she does not want the dogs to get hurt. As for the first question. Artemis gave the family two dogs. In honor of her gift, they called them Apollo and Artemis. Immortal dogs."

Mort went silent and smiled slowly. "I remember when I was first here. About a week in, three people, the Mistress and two... warlocks came in and summoned a demon. She was looking for Belphegor, or Sloth. He had stolen a necromancy mirror. It had been hidden deep within the archives. She summoned Pesado, prince of the Abandon."

"Keeper of Chaos," Magnus whispered looking horrified. Mort nodded absently.

"It was a strange night. The bindings were strong there was no we he could have gotten out. But the window shattered and wind howled in, breaking a line in the pentagram. They drew it in salt, from the Dead Sea. He got out and he did not care for the warlocks. Know he wrapped his hands around Ms Merryweather's neck and tried to throttle her."

"Tried?" Alec whispered.

"The demons head was ripped off by Apollo. Artemis killed a lesser demon, sneaking through and they stopped the spell. You won't hear about it form the Clave. Mistress is a woman, and no woman could accomplish that. But she did. Yes, Miss has wisdom on her side," Mort nodded. A girl appeared holding a lantern. "A Maggie. Can you take Ms Isabelle and Mr Simon to their room. Galen, you must take Jace and Clary. I shall take Mr Magnus and Mr Alec."

The six others walked off as we waited for Galen to trot over.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, my voice echoing off the walls.

"There are secrets here. I'll find them out. But for now, follow the cat," Jace said, pointing ahead. I nodded and we walked together.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace's P.O.V.

Galenthias led us down the hall, and I suppressed a shudder. The whole place had an... empty feeling.

I study the cat. He's like a small silver tiger prowling through the hallway. He sat outside a door and mewled. Clary made a squeaky noise and leaned down to scratch behind his ears.

"Cat," I muttered and opened the door. Then stared.

The room was huge, with a roaring fire. A door was open and it led into a bathroom. I looked at the beds in the room. The sheets looked like normal linen. I walked to the window and looked out over a mundane city, the river sparkled in the light.

It would've been prettier if I hadn't seen the shopping trolleys in it.

"Pretty," Clary whispered, closing the door.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Ever heard the expression, 'The Walls have Ears'?" Clary asked. I shook my head. "That's the feeling I have now."

"It's okay. This is a Nephilim's house," I said. "We're safe."

"There's something else," she argued. I looked at her.

"You're right," I said slowly. But, get changed and sleep, it'll be fine in the morning."

"Don't go snooping," she yawned.

"I won't promise anything," I called back. I heard her laugh. She came back in and laid down on the bed and sighed.

"Night," Clary whispered. I waited until her breathing evened out.

"Night," I murmured and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She smiled faintly and I couldn't help a small smile.

I slipped out of the room and started walking to the stairs. I saw Magnus, but he didn't notice me. I followed him up some stairs until he walked in a door. I could hear muttering.

"Shut up Gracious," a voice hissed. It was English and sounded stressed.

"Relax Bane," another voice laughed. "You have a home here."

"You're in all kinds of trouble aren't you," Magnus' voice floated out quietly. There was a heavy silence.

"Last we heard, you have the book of White," another voice said quietly. I was dying to get closer, to take a peek inside but something stopped me. The room radiated power.

"Saracen," the second voice whispered harshly.

"No," Saracen whispered back. "He has it and there is potential use for it, Dexter. We can't let an advantage like this slip through our fingers."

"They are Luna's guests," Dexter seemed to spit. "If she finds out-"

"Oh she knows," Magnus said. "Where is she?"

Again, silence.

"Last we heard, in the House Of Night," Saracen said. "She went to see Amon-"

"What?" Magnus all but screeched. "She went to talk to him?"

"Unbeknownst to you, she is a wrathful person. She has gone to offer him something," Saracen snapped.

"A Shadowhunter, talking to Satan offering him deals," Magnus seemed distraught.

"You forget who the Merryweathers are," Dexter said. "Anyway, it is the House of Night. She is well protected."

"Someone is listening," Saracen said suddenly. "About five feet away. Nearly out of ear shot."

"It could be Simon," Magnus said. "He is of no worry."

"But the Nephilim are," Dexter said. "They don't know of us Magnus. And that Jace... he'd make a great Dead Man."

"The Dead Men are over," Saracen said shortly. There was another silence.

"I'll go see if it is Alec," Magnus said. I scrambled back and out of the hall down the stairs. Galenthias sat, almost waiting for me. He bit my leg then trotted off. I took it as a sign to follow him. We walked down another hallway and he stopped at a door.

I walked in and was struck by how many instruments there were in here. Pianos, guitars, flutes.

I walked up to a violin and my fingers trailed across it. I picked it up to examine it.

Etched into the violin was a name.

_James Carstairs._

Galenthias meowed and I set down the violin and walked out after him. We walked up to two huge wooden doors. I guessed it was the library.

Galen led me in, I looked around, amazed at the amount of books. It was definitely bigger than the Institutes library. And that was fairly extensive.

Galen was sitting in front of a portrait, with a man it. He had curly black hair and twinkling blue eyes, with sharp features. I could see a rune, peeking from his collar. The name on the plague made my heart skip a beat.

_William Herondale._

I put my fingers on the plaque.

"He looks like you," a voice said. I looked up and saw the servant, Maggie or whatever her name was.

"Yeah... he's my something great grandfather," I swallowed. She nodded and walked off, re-emerging with a big wooden chest.

"I believe," she said carefully. "That Maria kept a lot of things from her childhood. Things she found lying around the place. A very inquisitive child. And absolute idiot at the best of times." The woman- Maggie, I recalled, smiled fondly. "I grew up with her... Before I was turned."

"You're a vampire?" I asked. She nodded and scowled.

"I watched Maria fill my parents hearts with the love I could not give them. Then, when I was homeless and abandoned by my coven, she came and said she owed me. She was always mad."

"Who's in her study?" I asked and Maggie's head whipped up.

"You will find out soon. She whispered. She smiled slightly. "Those men love the spotlight. As soon as Maria comes home, you'll meet at least one of them. But it isn't my place to tell you."

"Where did she get the painting?" I asked.

"She found it. The old London Institute. They moved the Institute and Maria offered to go through it. Galen brought you to the Music Room, no?" she asked. I watched as she walked up to a cabinet and pulled out a blanket. She opened the top of the chest, set the blanket beside it and walked to the fire. I sat in front of the chest and watched as she lit the fire.

"Galen will stay here and guide you to the dining room in the morning," she said warmly. For a vampire, Maggie was so human. Like Simon. "The couch is fairly comfortable, I know Maria is inclined to sleep on it, but she's slept on the book case so it's fine. I myself have slept on it, and it's okay I suppose. The fire should go out, don't worry if it doesn't."

"Thank you," I said. She smiled in a motherly tone and slipped out. I sat back and put my hand into the box. It came out with a small drawing book. I sat back, grabbed the blanket and Galenthias jumped onto my lap. I opened the book and started to look at my ancestors.


	4. Chapter 4

ALEC'S POV

"Master Lightwood, Master Bane," I heard someone call from the other side of the door.

"Yes," Magnus called lazily. I burrowed further under the covers of my bed, feeling miserable. It felt wrong to be in the same room as Magnus, but not share a bed. I sighed heavily and shifted, wanting to turn over but not wanting to look at him.

"The Mistress is home. Breakfast is ready," the voice sang, in a trill.

"Thank you!" he yelled and I closed my eyes. Even his voice made me want to scream.

"Get up Alec," Magnus said shortly. I sighed and sat up, blinking sun from my eyes. Magnus had disappeared. Probably was already dressed and gone.

Slowly I got changed into mundane clothes, which was a button up top and black jeans. I shook my head and looked in the mirror. I had stopped using ruins to look energized. It just felt worse when they wore off.

"Alec?" a soft voice said. I turned to see the servant. Maggie.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice scratchy. She sighed and stretched out a hand.

"C'mon chick," she smiled. "Go to breakfast."

I took her hand and walked like a child, with her to the dining room. She let go of my hand as we reached a door.

"Thanks," I muttered and walked in.

Maria Merryweather was... different. She was tiny, with bright white hair and twinkling blue eyes to match. She smiled warmly at me. I went to sit beside Simon.

"Alec," A warm voice asked. I turned to look Maria.

"Yes?" I asked and winced at my voice. She smiled sadly.

"My friend, as the only legal member of the Clave, you must sit to my left. You must not have gone to many meetings."

I blushed and looked down. "No sorry ma'am."

"Nothing to be sorry about. We're waiting for Mort, Maggie and another guest and then you can eat properly. But please, have a strawberry."

I sat down wearily keeping my eyes on my hands.

"Ah Dexter," her voice erupted the silence. I looked up as a man, very young and good looking, walked through the doors carrying Galen in his arms. Behind him walked Maggie, who smiled at me. Then frowned.

I looked down the table and saw that Jace had an intense look of surprise and uneasiness in his eyes. He was on guard. There was something off here. And I had no seraph blades.

"Maria," the man said sighing. "Your cat is broken."

"The cat is not broken Dexter Vex," Maria scolded. I watched as she stood, to a height of maybe five foot four, and walked over to the man holding her arms out. He gave her the cat, like a child being made give up a toy and Maria returned him to the ground. "It would help if you didn't put catnip in your pocket."

"It's dangerous to come into this house without it," Vex said eyeing the cat wearily.

"Just sit down. Have you seen Mort?"

"He got held up," Vex said. He sat on Maria's right and leaned back. "Can we eat?"

"Go on," she sighed and both Jace and Vex piled food on their plate and Isabelle and Clary started putting food on theirs in a more mannerly way.

Food appeared on my plate and I looked up to see Maggie. She put a small amount of food on my plate, finished by Maria who put five strawberries on my plate and putting a bowl of sugar in front of me.

"You're too skinny," Maria said. "And the strawberries are marvelous."

"We know best," Maggie chided softly.

"They do," I looked at Vex who looked a little entertained. "When I first met Maria I had been shot. No one knew though. Then this stranger, reached out a hand and said:  
>"You look a little pale." Then she brought me here and I had a home."<p>

"I like strays," Maria said mildly. Vex grinned and shook his head.

"So what are we doing today?" Magnus asked.

"Well, Magnus, I thought we could go meet some more Irish men and just tak a walk around Dublin," Maria said looking lost.

"Your library," Jace said suddenly. "I spent the night in there. It's amazing." I caught Dexter eyeing him wearily.

"You found it okay?" Maria asked. "This house is a maze. I ran these halls for many years, and I still find new things."

"Then spend two days trying to get back," Maggie snapped laughing. Maria rolled her eyes.

"You were always a stick in the mud!" she retorted. Maggie gasped and I tried to hide the smile that was on my face.

"ME!" Maggie shrieked. "Do you not remember climbing out the window to go to that man's party because he was fetching, and then being flogged while there were three visiting Nephilim?"

"Seriously?" Vex chortled, wiping his eyes.

"Yes," Maggie huffed. "Right here." She knelt on the ground. Maria ran over to her, giggling. The knelt beside each other. "Than that girl, right beside me says-"

"OH PAPA!" Maria fake sobbed. Her skirts rustled as she shifted. "He must of slipped something in my drink when I went to luncheon. Oh but Papa, what a fine gentleman!"

"THWACK!" Maggie yelled and Magnus jumped. I stifled a giggle. "Three switches of the blade and I fell like an oak. This one here, keeps yabbering away, until her dad gives up. Three canes later and she skips away from it."

"I had an iratze on me," Maria giggled. Maggie gaped at her.

"All these years, and you never told me!" she yelled and Maria burst out laughing clutching her stomach. I couldn't help it, I snorted with laughter. Vex was on the groung choking, and Jace wasn't far behind me. Isabelle was giggling and both Clary and Simon looked terrified.

Magnus was staring at me.

"Oh Merryweather," Vex hiccuped making Maggie burst into fresh peals of laughter. "You're such a yoke."

"Leave me be," she smiled. "My childhood in long gone. And although I revisit often, it never seems enough."

"Well," Mort was standing in the door way, a twinkle in his eyes. "What say ye that we go to that amusement park in the middle of town. The one indoors..."

"Oh MORT!" Maria cried and threw her arms around him. "You wonderful man." She stood back and looked down at her dress that was a black Victorian dress. "I guess I'll have to change."

"When you've finished breakfast. You have plenty of time," Maggie said, tapping Maria on the head. Maria smiled and walked back, sitting quietly.

"So, Alec. Tell me, what is New York like?"


	5. Chapter 5

From now on, this main contain spoilers for the INFERNAL DEVICES! I'll reveal as little as possible.

* * *

><p>MARIA POV<p>

I walked upstairs and found myself walking into the library. Magnus froze when he saw me.

"She has Cecily's necklace," I said almost to myself. "He looks so much like Will. Her like Cecily. Both beautiful. Brother and Sister?" He nodded. I smiled. "But Jace..."

"Everything Will was. Flamboyant, mean, tough but so attached to those around him, so caring and loving. I still remember Will. I promised. And he kept up his promise. He remembered me. Up until his last breath. They're both scared of ducks you know," Magnus said, his eyes unwavering. "He's got the boys mannerisms, even if it's not his looks."

"I'm not surprised. He comes from a bloodline that consists of Tessa and Will. He'd be a tough cookie."

"And Clary-"

"She reminds me of Charlotte. So much that it hurts," I whispered almost to myself. We stood and looked at Will's portrait.

"What was the real reason you brought them here?" he hissed. I looked at him and smiled wearily.

"They came at the wrong time. There were always to come. They were right to bring mages and Nephilim together. I only regret it is now." Magnus stared at me steadily. "Ireland is at war."

"You brought them to fight?"

"No, god no. I wouldn't do that, they're children," I said, highly offended. Magnus gave me a pointed look. "You look at me like that, but where is your pride Magnus? Following Nephilim around like a lost puppy." I felt my lip curl.

"You hate what you are," he said. I snorted.

"I dislike the Clave," I admitted. "They have done nothing for my family. But those young ones, they are different. Do not change the subject, Bane. What have you done to that boy?"

Magnus looked bewildered. "What boy?"

"Alec."

"Alec?" he looked really confused but the pain shimmered in his eyes. I glared.

"Whatever you did to Alec, could you fix it. He's too upset to eat. He's wasting away," I scowled at him.

"He tried to rid me of my immortality. He teamed up with Camille to do it!" the warlock spat. I watched him carefully.

"What and you would prefer for him to die? To become immortal in some other way. I bet your friend Simon could help."

He snarled and pushed me against the wall. I smirked at him. "I would give anything for a loved one Magnus. Aren't you sick of losing them?"

"So sick," he muttered. He hung his head. "But I can't forgive him. Not yet."

"Why?" I whispered.

"When I look at him, I see her. And I hate her so much," Magnus snarled and dropped me. I stood slowly.

"At least be civil. If not, I'm sure someone else will put up with you." I turned on my heel and walked out, trying to think if I had done the right thing. Suddenly Dexter was beside me.

"Change of plan," he said, turning me around.

"Why?" I asked bewildered.

"Fletcher turned up with Saracen," Dexter swallowed. "And it doesn't look good."

With that, we took off down the halls, and I almost forgot to breathe when I saw the two men.

Fletcher was leaning against the wall panting, shoving Mort towards Maggie who was bent over Saracen. The man himself was grimacing but had the nerve to smile at me.

"Sorry about the carpet," he managed. I sat beside him as Maggie worked. The blood stain was huge and the gouge on his side had no intentions of healing, as much as Maggie tried.

"Forget the carpet," I whispered. "Call... a healer. Someone Maggie, just... please." The vampire nodded and walked into the dining room as the Nephilim came out. Clary covered her mouth in horror and Simon backed out. Dexter was kneeling on Saracen's other side, holding his hand. Fletcher looked green and was staring at his hands.

Alec walked over and got out his stele.

"No," I choked. "He's not a Nephilim Alec. He's not like us."

"Master Darnta is coming," Maggie said, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Children, go to your room," I said.

"Why?" Jace asked. I glared at him. "You need help."

"Go," I growled. Saracen rolled his eyes and Dexter frowned. Fletcher stood straight and stepped forward.

"Herondale!" I heard Magnus bark. Alec almost fell back but Dexter caught him. He steadied the boy and was treated to a dark glare by Magnus.

"Darnta is evil manipulative and dangerous. He'll kill you. He's not a a Nephilim, he's not a friend." Jace didn't move. "He'll kill the girls first. He'll make you watch. I've seen him do it."

Jace glanced back at Clary and looked at me stubbornly. I sighed. "Dexter, Fletcher." Dexter launched himself at Jace, while Fletcher grabbed the the girls gently.

"I'm trusting you to mind your parabatai, Alec," I said, looking him in the eye. He nodded and helped Dexter hold Jace, who looked bewildered. Dexter made Jace grab onto Fletcher and Alec laid a hand on his shoulder.

Just as they disappeared, the doors flew open.


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY FOR THE WAIT... I have exams... AND CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE WHICH IS AMAZEBALLS!

There will be lots of Spoilers for Last Stand Of The Dead Men

* * *

><p>CLARY POV<p>

I flinched back as the screaming started again. It had been two hours and whoever was out there they were murdering that man.

We watched as the boy who teleported us slid in the room. He closed his eyes and slid down the wall his head in his hands. Jace glared at him but his eyes softened.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked slowly. His head whipped up and he stared at us. Then he smiled slowly.

"I'm not a good fighter. I usually pick people off and drop them from 20 000 feet in the air. But I couldn't leave Saracen alone. He got stabbed because of me," the boy frowned.

"How old are you?" Jace said suddenly.

"Jace," Alec hissed but the boy shook his head.

"It's fine. I'll have to think a little about it," his head suddenly fell back and his chest rose slowly. "I'm a year older than Valkyrie," he muttered then frowned. "About 22?"

"Why did you ask it like a question," Simon asked.

"It's harder to keep track when you stop ageing," the boy frowned.

"Are you a vampire?" I blurted. The boy jumped.

"OH GOD NO!" he yelped. then frowned. "Don't you know-?"

"Know what?" Jace looked. The boy muttered.

"I know she'd do this," he muttered and then he slowly stood. "My name is Fletcher Renn. I am not a vampire I am a mage."

"A mage?" Alec repeated slowly. "Like a warlock?"

Fletcher looked at Alec slowly. They stared at each other steadily and slowly a catlike grin crawled onto Fletcher's face.

"You could say that," Fletcher said. "There are some similarities. We don't age but we can get sick and die. We can also have weird appearances."

"What are the differences?" Jace said leaning forward.

"We don't have Nephilim," Fletcher whispered. "Mages serve no one. We barely serve our selves. We have fixed magic. One special ability. Sometimes, two. We give up love and a family. I suppose that is a similarity."

The room was tense and Jace leaned back. Fletcher straightened.

"That and most of the mages I met are raging homicidal sociopaths who want to destroy the world," he shrugged and an easy grin flitted back on his face.

"Is Fletcher Renn your real name?" Simon asked suddenly. Fletcher shook his head.

"A person has three names. A given, a chosen and a true name. Given and True names are dangerous. Mages can control mortals and other mages if they have true names. While you're here, you might wanna have codenames," He leaned back against the door but shot began again when someone knocked on the door.

Dexter Vex and Magnus slipped in, both of them looking exhausted. Dexter flopped on a bed beside Alec, making him blush. Magnus glared.

"I'm glad you weren't there Fletch," Dexter said grinning. "He needed help powering up. Old codger. Maggie almost tore his head off. Me and Magnus had to do it. Maria was so nervous she was sparking and set a rug on fire."

"Where are they now?" Fletcher asked.

"One of the many guest rooms. The one that's usually Saracen's."

"Are you a mage as well?" Simon asked. Magnus jumped and Dexter looked at Fletcher happily. He let his head fall back into Alec's lap and made him jump. The man snickered and sighed.

"Yes, I am," he said cautiously.

"Dexter's one of the best!" Fletcher burst. "He's one of the Dead Men!"

"Was," Dexter snapped. "There's no Dead Men anymore Fletcher. Ghastly and Anton are gone. Ravel was a traitor. Larrikin and Hopeless are dead years. Only three left. Saracen doesn't want it, Skulduggery doesn't care. I don't want it. It's not the same."

"What were the Dead Men?" Jace asked.

"Seven powerful mages who came together during a war centuries ago. They went on missions that no other man would come back from," Magnus' eyes were gleaming as he stared at Dexter, who's eyes were closed.

"There was seven of us," he whispered. "It started when we met Skulduggery. A man who was killed but came back due to the power of his own hatred and the want for revenge. We were trying to get volunteers for a mission. Saracen and Anton had worked together. Shudder was a little moony eyed for Saracen after the man tripped while charging an enemy and rolled into them. He thought Saracen had charged in. Absolutely annihilated them as well."

"What about Ghastly?" Fletcher asked, staring at Dexter.

"Ghastly Bespoke was always with Skulduggery. They more or less grew up together. While Skulduggery and Hopeless were good friends, they were nothing on Ghastly and Skulduggery. They were a team. Brothers nearly. Ravel was around for a while. Then he was captured by Malevolent and tortured. That's when Larrikin popped up. He replaced Ravel and while it was strange, Larrikin was a good man."

"Were you commanders?" Alec asked. Dexter shook his head.

"No, we were just soldiers. Saracen was a fairly promiscuous one, granted. You might wanna watch your girls and your single people, whether they're a girl or a boy," Dexter laughed.

"You never said anything about yourself," I said quietly. Slowly Dexter sat up and stared at me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Clary. Clary Fray," I whispered.

"You have kind eyes Ms Fray. You're small not much of a warrior. No, you'd be a great magician. A good elementalist, just like Aurora. I'll have to ask Saracen," Dexter stretched then flopped back down. "As for me, I was a nobody really. I was young, looking for fame. I'm an adept. It means I have a chosen magic. I can throw energy."

"So why did the Dead Men end?" Jace asked.

"Larrikin and Hopeless were killed in the war. Anton and Ghastly... Ravel killed them," Dexter said darkly. "Only me, Saracen and Skulduggery now. But we have Fletch, which brightens the day a good bit," Vex grinned. Fletcher grinned back. "So, I know Clary and I know Magnus, I can't be bothered to learn your names, so I'll wait until Saracen is well again."

"What's so great about Saracen," Alec asked.

"He knows things," Fletcher and Dexter said together.

"That doesn't clear anything up," Izzy said.

"No one knows what he does. He just knows things," Dexter Sighed. "I've known him since about 1850 and I still don't know what his magic."

"Your that old?" Simon said shocked. Dexter nodded.

"There's older. Fletchers the youngest. Went through the Surge fast," Dexter nodded approvingly.

"The Surge is when a mage becomes fixed on a type of magic," Magnus explained. We nodded.

There was a crash and a yelp from downstairs.

"MARIA MERRYWEATHER GET IN HERE NOW!"


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie Quinn... I really hope you've read Last Stand Of The Dead Men. If so, you know where Val is. Either way, it kind of tells you in this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far :)

DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNISE!

* * *

><p>DEXTER'S POV<p>

I jumped when I heard the voice shout, then groaned. The Nephilim turned to look at me, while Fletcher disappeared with a yelp.

"It's time for you to meet a friend," I mumbled and pushed myself up. We walked down the room and I watched the floor, retracing the route I was so used to taking.

I hadn't known Maria when the war with Malevolent broke out. People knew of her. Her and her fiery blades.

Of course, I was underwhelmed when I actually set eyes on her. A tiny girl of only sixteen. She hadn't yet gone through her surge. She had runes all over her but that was just like China Sorrows.

Then I saw her fight.

The phrase "Hell hath no fury like a women scorned" was made for her. She ripped through a small group of demons. Then disappeared. I didn't see her until her wedding night, when Saracen and Anton dragged me there from China. She married Hugo, another Magician. They were happy.

Then Hugo started boasting about his riches and how those who worshipped the Faceless Ones were useless. He was killed. And then they went after Maria.

No one ever really knew what happened. But Maria emerged unscathed. She retreated to London, and lived a life, writing letters to the Sanctuary about the Nephilim and her life with these people. I know about Jace's ancestors. I had met him briefly in an opium den. She came back to Ireland and on her first night home, she picked me up and since then we've been friends.

I walked down the stairs and glared at the man in front of me.

"Oh, Dexter your here," Skulduggery said, tipping his head to the side. He had his façade on. Today he had a beard.

"Hello Mr Pleasant," Maria said coldly. I wondered internally how long it had been since they had seen each other. They were always like this at first.

"Where's Saracen," he growled. Maria snarled back and one of the wolves howled.

"Safe in his room with Fletcher. I have guests be civil," she spat. I sighed and turned to look at the kids.

"They're always like this," I sighed. "It's annoying."

"He is annoying," Maria said, gesturing to Skulduggery.

"That's not very nice," he frowned. She sighed but I saw a smile twitch on her lips. Skulduggery rolled his eyes and they both smiled at each other.

"He's in the same room as always," she said softly. "Are you in a hurry for anything or?"

"Nothing in particular. Saracen just has a report to fill out on the last mission and China, or should I say Grand Mage and she is practically howling for blood. Who are they?"

"These are the Nephilim I told you were coming. The man on the stairs, is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn," Maria said patiently.

"We're using titles now? I don't know mine off by heart," Skulduggery scowled. Maria shook her head.

"There's Jace and Alec," she said, gesturing to the blonde boy and then to the black haired boy. Skulduggery looked over them and I watched as a smirk slid onto his lips and I fought the urge to grin as well. I knew what he was thinking.

"The other boy is Simon," Maria pointed to the boy who stood behind the other girl and Clary. "This Clary and Isabelle."

"Interesting," Skulduggery grinned. He looked at Jace. "You like fighting?"

"You could say that?" Jace shrugged whilst Alec snorted. Skulduggery nodded.

"I'll stick around and we could train if you wish," Skulduggery said, a strange glint in his fake eyes.

"It's their holiday!" Maria sighed.

"And I like fighting," Jace grinned. "It's not a holiday without a bit of fighting."

"He wouldn't be Jace if he didn't fight," Alec said rolling his eyes. The two boys stared at each other, and then pounced, Alec dropping to the ground. They rolled around yelping and laughing. I saw Clary and Isabelle share a look and roll their eyes. The two boys finished and Jace flopped over beside Alec. Alex was tapping his cheek and wincing while Jace rubbed at a split lip.

"I wasn't expecting you to jump on me," they chorused. I put my arm around Skulduggery and tapped the rune for the facade letting him return to his normal look. Clary and Simon yelped making everyone turn.

"You're a skeleton," Jace said, grinning.

"You're annoying," Skulduggery grumbled.

"Now you know how I feel!" Maria sang and Skulduggery frowned. Clary looked like she was about to hyperventilate, so I gave Skulduggery a pointed look and he tapped his facade, turning into a man with blonde hair and brown eyes. Clary calmed a bit and gave me a grateful smile.

"This is all fine and dandy," Maria said patiently. "But what are you actually here for? Saracen is not the only reason."

"She was sighted three kilometers from here," Skulduggery said and my stomach dropped. "Just thought I'd let you know." Maria nodded.

"I know," she said softly. "I saw her. Power rolling off Ms Cain was extraordinary."

"That's not Val," Skulduggery muttered. "That's Darquesse."

"When you get down to it Detective Pleasant," Maria said coldly, "they are the same people. No matter who denies it." Everything seemed to freeze. Skulduggery squared his shoulders.

"I won't believe it until she says it herself," he said quietly. Maria analysed him carefully. Then slowly she frowned as though something was dawning on her.

"Est autem hoc de angelis," she said shaking her head. "Dexter, I trust you to bring them down to the room safely. I suppose you boys will want to change into Gear. If you haven't packed any, I have spares."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm training as well," she said bluntly. "Go, the extras are in Alec's room."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys xD

* * *

><p>MAGNUS' POV<p>

I followed the Nephilim and Vex down to the basement. The room was warm and I looked in surprise at all the weapons that were mounted on the wall. Jace on the other hand...

"By the Angel," he whispered, and started running around, picking up guns and knives and swords until he settled on a long sword that looked as though it weighed a tonne but he just lifted it easily.

"Sorry, that's taken," Dexter called. He held out a bow and arrow to Alec, who smiled shyly and took it, muttering his thanks. "That's Skulduggery's sword. Chopped off a couple of heads with that."

"The skeleton?" Jace's smile dropped a little. Dexter smiled and put a short sword in Clary's hand then examined it and nodded.

"Yes," he said. "I'm impressed you can lift it. We could barely lift it when we were your age. Though then again, half of us weren't born when that was made."

"Who's the oldest?" Clary asked looking at the short sword in awe.

"I think Skulduggery is," Vex frowned. He threw another long sword to Jace who caught it and grinned. "That sword was Hopeless'. He was good, light on his feet. Something about you gives me the same impression. A light sword for a light man."

I raised an eyebrow. Something almost poetic floating out of the mouth of one of the Dead Men.

"How long did it take you to think of that?" a voice wheezed. We turned and I watched as a man walked down slowly the steps. Saracen Rue in all his glory. He sat heavily on the bench beside me and winced.

"Not long," was all Dexter said as he eyed the man. Then they both grinned. "So what do you think of Clary?"

"She's intuitive, quick, smart. She's an artist. You can try. But Skulduggery would be better suited to teach her," he said. Dexter pouted but nodded.

"Who's teaching who?" Skulduggery asked. walking down the steps

"You and Jace can spar," Maria said following him. She frowned at Saracen but said nothing. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. I hid a smile. "Vex, why don't you go with Alec?" At this I frowned. "Isabelle, you can help me train a bit with Clary until Fletcher gets here. Simon, Maggie's going to come down and help you."

"Okay," Skulduggery nodded. "Think fast!" His arm snapped out and Jace flew back. "Did you think?" Jace growled and they clashed swords and everyone watched the dance begin. Jace was on offensive. He stabbed and rolled and ducked crushing blows. I could see the sweat on Jace's forehead. I smiled slightly. No ruin would save Jace.

Saracen sat up a little straighter and at Jace. "Herondale," he called. Jace looked up, Skulduggery freezing mid-swing. "Your obvious. Your eyes look where you're going and you tense too hard when you go to spring. Be more subtle. Don't look. Stare your opponent in the eyes. Let the sword be an appendage. You treat it well but it's not a seraph blade. You treat a seraph as an extension of your arm. Treat this as though it is your arm."

Jace nodded slowly and I could see him turning the information over in his head. I was surprised Jace hadn't answered back. Maybe he was scared of the skeleton. I turned to watch Clary and Maria.

Right now they were doing a slow battle that crawled as Clary stumbled and Maria danced away. Isabelle would mutter something to Clary, who would then nod and strike only to have Maria rap her on the knuckles and dance away again. The two girls sighed and attacked together. Maria laughed and whirled towards them. My eyes flickered to Alec.

He was aiming carefully and I watched as his back muscles tensed slowly then relaxed as he shot the arrow. I watched as it hit the bullseye and Alec straightened then a grin flickered to Dexter who looked impressed. I watched as the Dead Man walked over Alec and muttered something. Alec stepped back and Dexter raised an arm. I watched as Alec's eyes sparkled as Dexter conjured energy and hurled the ball at the wall hitting the target. The wooden board crumbled and Dexter rubbed the back of his neck, the two boys started to snigger.

All I could see was red. I had to slap myself. It wasn't as though I was with him. But seeing him laughing because of Dexter Vex was hard. Seeing him here, with another man hurt. The only thing that would be worse, was if it was Saracen Rue he was talking to. Then I would know they were flirting. I saw Saracen look at me.

"You brought it on yourself," he said. I turned, so he could catch the full strength of my death glare. All he did was laugh. "Honestly, you can see he's missing you. Call this stupid argument to quits. Camille got inside his head. He was scared."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I know things remember," he grinned tapping his nose. "Watch Jace." I turned. The battle between the Nephilim and the Skeleton had evened out and Skulduggery was working harder to defend himself. Jace ducked under his arm and swung the sword.

There was a resounding clang and the sound of bone hitting the ground. I watched with wide eyes as Skulduggery's skull hit the ground. There was complete silence. Then Dexter snorted and Saracen bent over. I realized by the shaking of their shoulders the were laughing. The Nephilim were stuck to the spot where they stood, while Maria watched unimpressed.

"Come here!" Skulduggery called to the body that was stumbling around. Jace stood there looking terrified. Skulduggery sighed. "Honestly, you're useless without me. Now COME HERE!"

Dexter had managed to cal himself from his fit of howling and walked over to the skull. He picked it up and walked over to the body that was walking into the door, backing up two steps and walking back into the door. He put it into the skeletal hands and we watched with interest as Skulduggery fixed his head back on. He slowly cocked it to one side and turned in one flourish.

"YOU!" he barked. Jace jumped and tried to look all smug. "Do you want to come on the next job we have?"

"Really?" Jace and Dexter echoed. Alec watched his parabatai closely.

"Yes," Skulduggery nodded. "There will be mortals, and guns and most likely a serial killer/homicidal maniac. You might get killed probably will be injured-"

"Then I go," Alec said quietly. The Dead Men looked at him.

"You show no particular talent," Skulduggery said. Saracen screwed up his eyebrows and the pouted. Dexter scowled.

"He's got a good aim. Show him how to shoot a gun, you have a good marksman," Dexter defended.

"There's a more pressing issue than that," Maria said. Everyone looked at her. "They are parabatai." Saracen and Dexter exchanged glances and Skulduggery tilted his head.

"Whither thou goest I will go," Alec murmured. Jace's head whipped to face him and slowly, the boys grinned at each other.

"Where thou diest, I willl die," he said.

"And there I will be buried," Alec continued solemnly.

"The Angel do so to me, and more also," Jace whispered. Their hands clasped between them.

"If aught but death part thee and me," they chorused. I smiled at the passion in their eyes.

"That means a lot Skulduggery," Maria said softly.

"It's a criminal offense to separate parabatai," Isabelle burst out. Everyone looked at her and she blushed. Skulduggery sighed.

"He gets more training. And fills out a bit. I'm not having someone whose body will shut down at any given moment coming on a mission with me," he ordered.

"Good," a voice said. We jumped and looked at Fletcher. "I brought food. Shall we?" And then he disappeared. I looked at Alec in his baggy shirt. I frowned. I was sure when he bought that it fit-

"C'mon Warlock," Saracen said. He stood up slowly and winced clutching his ribs. I helped him stand and he gave me a look of grudging thankfulness. We walked upstairs where Dexter was waiting. He took Saracen from me. Slowly they walked off. Then Saracen stopped.

"And yes Magnus," he said. "He is worse than you think."

And with that, the two Dead Men walked off.


	9. Chapter 9

SARACEN'S POV

We walked into the dining room where Fletcher was showing off the food he bought. It was the Chinese Maria loved, so Fletcher was King of the Castle right now. Everyone was sat down. Just to spite Magnus, Dexter and I sat on either side of Alec. The boy looked startled and I instantly saw his life flash before my eyes. This was a perk of my power. I'm not going to tell you what it is.

I've said it before. I know things.

Magnus sat at the end of the table as Isabelle sat across from us with Skulduggery and Jace, Clary on Jace's other side. Magnus sat beside Isabelle who would talk to him, but with a lot of disdain I noticed. Alec picked at the food Maggie put out on his plate. It was pitiful, and I shook my head. Maria scowled at me playfully.

"Watch it Rue," she said. "Don't want to make him eat too much," she said.

"Remember Larrikin and the birthday cake?" Skulduggery asked. Dexter snorted while I rolled my eyes. "This is Saracen's favorite to tell."

"Go on then," Isabelle said and threw a piece of carrot at me. I dodged it and made a face at her.

"We were sitting in a ditch in... was it Belfast?" I asked Dexter who nodded. "We were sitting in a ditch in Belfast and Larrikin had a habit of deciding it was someone's birthday and smuggling out a cupcake and a candle. But this time it was different. He decided it was the enemy's general's birthday. So we're sitting in the ditch when Larrikin stands up, completely blows our cover and swaggers up No Man's Land. Everyone's staring at him and he's still walking. Shoves a couple guys a side and walks up to the general. Takes out a cake, an actual cake and gives it to the guy."

"No way," Jace said his lips twitching. I nodded.

"Oh yeah. So everyone is stunned and Larrikin walks away singing 'Happy Birthday'. The next bit is morbid," I grinned at Skulduggery, who smiled slightly. "The cake blows up. Takes out a huge number of the army. Just these normal sorcerers left. And Larrikin is still walking singing 'Happy Birthday'."

"Oh my god," Clary whispered, lifting a hand to her mouth.

"It was justice," Skulduggery said, shaking his head. "The rest of the army fled. We got to the camp. Found a load of mortals dead, probably used for the sorcerer's amusement. Like Bear-Baiting. Poke it with a stick until it snaps."

"By the Angel," Alec whispered, his eyes huge. Maria looked at him sadly.

"It wasn't the only place it happened. Mevolent's forces were made up of sadistic psychos. Well mostly. There were some who were raised to think that way and broke free," she said. "A lot of the old families were on his side. Some went to the Sanctuary. That caused a fuss."

"How about the time Skulduggery got thrown halfway across a church?" Fletcher asked. Everyone turned to look at the Skeleton.

"Val told you didn't she?" he asked. The room stilled a little. Then Jace frowned.

"Why only half way through the church?"

We listened to the stories, and sat in the chairs until our back were stiff. Dexter lifted me up out of the seat and set on my feet and we walked out slowly, Skulduggery staying to talk to the Nephilim. We stumbled up the stairs and landed in my room. Dexter helped me sit and then flopped on my bed. I pulled my feet up and settled back.

"So," I mumbled.

"How many times has she been that close to killing you," Dexter growled.

"Too many," I replied, looking up at the ceiling. "She's drawn to here a lot."

"The house radiates the power. Why didn't you take her down Saracen?" Dexter asked sitting up.

"Every time I see her, I see Val. Our Val. The Val who would be busy kicking ass but would snap a wink your way. The Val who was scared of small places but would still race you through a cavern. I miss Valkyrie Cain and that bitch is using her face!" I cried. I didn't realize tears were dripping my cheeks until Dexter was wiping them way and pulling me carefully into a hug.

"She's not Valkyrie Cain anymore," Dexter said gravely.

"But you can still see her there Dex. Always there, drifting behind Darquesse," I whispered. Dexter stiffened. Softly the door opened and Alec stepped in. We looked up and his eyes widened.

"S-s-sorry," he stuttered. "Maria told me to bring this in here." He held up a small bag. I held my hand out and he placed it in my hand. I opened it to find a dream catcher that was bright blue and had feathers that were a deep blue/black. I gave a soft laugh and handed it to Dexter who stood and hung it on the frame above me.

"Pretty," Dexter breathed. Alec smiled and disappeared. I turned back to watch Dexter jump off the bed. He sat back up against me.

"When do you think she'll be here?" he asked.

"Soon," was all I said. Dexter nodded and we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to screaming.<p>

It was still dark but I could barely open my eyes because of the sting of wind. Dexter was trying to stand but he was still groggy and he couldn't get on his feet. The door opened and Clary ran in.

"Nobody else's door would open," she cried. Dexter struggled over and sat her down the wind howling.

"Saracen?" he asked. I nodded and closed my eyes. I yelped at the sharp pain that passed through my head.

"It's her," I gasped. Dexter cursed and gently pushed Clary onto the floor by the bed. The door opened and Jace appeared with wild eyes. He locked eyes with Clary then threw her a small knife. "What's that?"

"Seraph blade," Jace said. "There's a Ravnor demon coming down the hall. Name it Castiel." Clary nodded and whispered the name. The knife expanded into a glowing sword. Dexter pointed at it.

"I want one," he said before disappearing into the hall. Jace watched him go with a scowl and muttered something then two swords were suddenly in his hand. I managed to pull myself out of the bed, ignoring the pain in my eyes. I looked along the trees and saw her.

Black hair whipping around her face. I couldn't see Darquesse's eyes but I knew they were looking at me. She was wearing black clothes, like the ones Ghastly made. I watched as she drifted closer than shoot back as if she had been stung. I didn't miss the figure stalking towards her. Suddenly it rippled and it was gone. So was Darquesse. In the distance you could hear an enraged shriek.

"JACE!" Clary screamed. I turned and fell over. Standing over Jace was the ugliest dog I had ever seen. It's tail, which had a stinger was dug deep in his side. I stumbled over and grabbed one of the knives. It crumbled to ashes in my hand. I cursed and grabbed Clary pulling her close to me.

"Follow my lead," I whispered. She nodded.

The fight was over fast. That was partly because Isabelle walked in the room while me and Clary fought. One second the demon was there, the next minute there was a whip around it's neck and then it was gone. Isabelle paled when she saw Jace.

"MAGNUS!" she screamed. The Warlock appeared and paled. He looked at me and his eyes locked on my side. I looked down. My hand was covered in blood.

"Oops," I mumbled. Clary grabbed my hand and pulled me to where everyone else was. Maria was cradling Dexter's head. He was pale and there was a huge bruise on his forehead and his nose was crooked. She looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Fletcher," Maria called. The boy looked up and I instantly felt sorry. Tears were streaking down his cheeks and there was blood dripping from his nose. "Bring them to Nye." Fletcher nodded. I watched as Alec reached up and rubbed his neck. He stared at his hand and looked out the door.

"JACE!" he screamed, running out.

"What?" I managed to choke out, my head swimming.

"His parabatai tattoo is coming off," Maria whispered. "Jace is dying."

Fletcher grabbed my hand and Dexter's and suddenly we disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning for those who have delicate ears. There is a small curse. Once. **

* * *

><p>SIMON'S POV<p>

The house we were staying in was always quiet. But now it was uncomfortably cold, like Death was breathing down our necks with an icy gasp. The night was felt longer too. Magnus worked on Jace like a madman, until he couldn't anymore. Magnus only stopped when his head hit the mattress and he could barely breathe, his eyelids fluttering.

After that, it was all Alec, Maria and Isabelle. They drew iratzes all over his body. Clary was clawing at my arm while we watched. It felt wrong to see Jace so pale and weak.

After that we stayed and we sat around the room, watching.

Skulduggery walked in as the silent watch started and sent a look to Maria. She seemed to know what he meant by the tip of his head. She nodded and he walked out. Slowly Maria stood.

"Bed," she said. We all looked at her. "Clary can stay in the conjoining room. Alec you can stay in my room, opposite. Simon, take Isabelle to the room to the left of here, two doors down."

"What do you mean?" Alec whispered.

"I mean go to rooms near here and sleep. Maggie and Mort will keep an eye on Jace, I think Simon will as well if it will help you rest easy. But there is no point in you all wasting away. How will you help Jace when you can barely lift your own head. Well?" she snapped. Alec sucked in a breath but stayed quiet.

"I will stay with Jace if that makes you feel better," Skulduggery said, in his impossibly velvety voice. "If O Callaghan and Bane outside as well as those three going around will not put you at ease, I'll stay. Let it be known though, that if you do not think I am capable enough to mind Jace, then _I_ shall be _hurt. _Do _you_ want to have that on _y__our_ conscience?"

Maria scowled but Clary sighed, pulling away from me. She walked up to Alec. "Skulduggery will keep him safe. He's in a stable condition. Sleep. He'll kill you if you both miss out on going on a mission because you didn't sleep."

Alec smiled softly and shook his head. "You know him better than me now. Okay, I'll go to bed." I was shocked. Alec just backing down. Slowly the Nephilim filed out, until I was left with Skulduggery. He was unnaturally still as he looked at Jace.

"Something tells me this happens a lot but this time it was bad," he said quietly. I nodded.

"Trouble follows Jace around like a tail," I shrugged. "It almost seems normal to him a lot of the time."

"He grew up doing this. You're new to it," Skulduggery said thoughtfully. I remember a friend of mine. Just thrown into magic. She's not around much anymore."

"Do you miss her?" I asked. The skeleton tilted it's head slowly.

"Yes. We saved the world many times together. We fought a war. She became one of us. One of the dead men. Then two died, one betrayed and she... left. Now there's just Saracen, Dexter and I. That's enough though. I will get her back."

"Good luck with that," I said and Skulduggery nodded. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Go do a round of the house," he said gently. "Fletcher will be back soon, if you want, I'll get him to take you out and get something. He's an annoying twit anyway."

"Thank you," I mumbled. He nodded and I walked out. I walked to where Isabelle was staying and looked in the door. She looked back at me and smiled sadly. I walked over. "I might go into the city," I whispered. "Skulduggery said he'd ask Fletcher to bring me in. Do you want anything?"

Isabelle pursed her lips. "I think I'm okay," she said quietly.

"So chocolate and a gossip magazine," I decided. Isabelle laughed and then rolled her eyes.

"Gossip? Do you even know me Simon?" she asked arching her eyebrow. I sighed.

"Okay, weapons. I'll get Clary chocolate too and I'm sure Jace will like something violent when he wakes up... and Alec..." I sighed. "No clue."

"More chocolate than me and Clary put together," Isabelle told me. "And marshmallows." I nodded and there was a knock on the door. Fletcher peeked in.

"Good, all clothes on. C'mon Vampy, we're going shopping, bringing the stuff back and then you're minding me while I get a little drunk," the boy grinned and disappeared. I sighed and walked out. Just as I walked out Isabelle stopped me.

"I think Alec would appreciate some alcohol too," she called.

"Okay," I called back and walked back to the room where Jace was. I watched as... a thing bent over him muttering.

"Interesting venom," the thing mumbled. "The tortures we cou-" he was cut off by Skulduggery resting the barrel of a gun on it's head. "Fine. Try to kill Dr Nye while he tries to save your friends life." Around him sat two guys with machine guns, Dexter, Saracen, Fletcher and a man dressed all in black. I moved out of the way as I heard Maria walk in. She was dressed in pyjamas and her eyes widened.

"WREATH!" she yelped and blushed red, hiding behind me. The man's lips curled.

"Good evening, Ms Merryweather," he said slowly, bowing low.

"Knock that smug look off your face," she snapped. Dexter laughed and took off his jacket wrapping it around Maria.

"Easy Maria," Saracen said.

"You look oddly spirited for a man who was dying four hours ago," she growled. "And I was left with a fellow warrior minutes away from joining the infrastructure of the Silent City." I shivered as she said that. "We would've been wearing white."

"Why white?" Fletcher asked. Even Saracen looked curious.

"Black for hunting in the night,  
>For death and mourning, the color's white," Maria said shortly. They all looked at her. "Simon?"<p>

"I only know the next one. Izzy's trying to teach it to me," I said. I scrambled through my head. "Gold for a bride in her wedding gown?"

Maria nodded. "And red to call the en-"

"Enchantments down," I finished. "I know more than I think." Maria smiled.

"White silk when our bodies burn," she mumbled, seemingly growing pale. We watched as she hugged herself, blinking slowly.

"Blue banners when the lost return," a voice croaked. Everyone turned to see Jace struggling to sit up. I watched as Wreath tapped his cane off the ground twice and black strips of what I found out to be shadows, pulled him up gently.

"Flame for the birth of a Nephilim,  
>And to wash away our sins,<p>

Grey for knowledge best untold,

Bone for those who don't grow old," again Maria hugged herself and shuddered softly.

"Saffron lights the victory march,

Green will mend our broken hearts,

Silver for the demon towers,

And bronze to summon wicked power," Jace finished. "What's with the party?"

"We were preparing for your wake," I shrugged. "The usual. By the way, chocolate or vanilla cake at the party after?" Jace gave me a dry smile.

"Hilarious Simone," Jace said and I scowled. "But seriously who's the creepy guy and the one wearing the lab suit?"

At this Skulduggery and Maria snorted in amusement, while Fletcher slid off his chair laughing and Dexter, Saracen and the two last men looked at Jace in awe.

"Jace, Simon, this is Dr Nye, evil war monster and a good healer. That is Cleric Solomon Wreath of the Necromancy Order in Dublin. He's also a dickhead. I am going back to bed. Fletcher, Simon do not go anywhere. If anything go to sleep. Simon go to Isabelle. Goodnight," Maria marched out.

I watched her shadow. It lingered, for longer than possible then followed her out at a slow graceful lope that was not the small choppy strides that Maria took. I glanced over at Jace who was already looking at me.

Something was wrong here. 


	11. Chapter 11

ALEC'S POV

I sat by Jace's bed, watching him amused. He was ordered bed rest by Dr Nye, the ugliest thing I had ever seen and was trying to solve a Rubix Cube that Saracen had bought him. My Parabatai sighed in frustration.

"Help?" he asked. I held up my hands.

"No clue. I'm not a mundie, remember?" I teased.

"Neither are we, last I checked," Dexter said walking in. Fletcher came in after him and I frowned. The boy was like a shadow to Dexter. Maybe it was because Dexter put up with him, whereas Saracen quickly tired of the Teleporter and Skulduggery ignored him. "Hey no scowling. It's bad manners and you'll get wrinkles."

"Exactly," Jace nodded. "No wrinkly parabatai, it's not attractive." I looked at him and he sighed again, throwing the Rubix Cube on the bed. Fletcher picked it up and started sliding the cube, his tongue sticking out. After two minutes, Fletcher disappeared, then reappeared on the floor sopping wet.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"Victoria Falls," Fletcher mumbled, looking like a grumpy cat that had just had a bath. "Can we get some drying power going on?"

"Unless Skulduggery decides to appear, then no," Dexter said. Magnus shuffled in and frowned.

"What smells like a wet dog?" he asked. I pointed to Fletcher and the Warlock frowned. "I won't ask." Magnus pointed at Fletcher and he was dry, though his hair was flat. Fletcher pushed it out of his face and sighed.

"Hey guys!" Izzy chirped as she skipped in, dragging Clary. "We decided to go into town. Who's coming?"

"Me," I sighed. "Watching Jace try to solve that cube thing is boring. What are we doing?"

"Hunting," Izzy said, her eyes shining. Jace stood slowly and then grinned.

"There is no way I am missing out," he stated. "Draw me iratzes!" I looked at Clary who shrugged.

"If he dies it's his own fault," she shrugged. Magnus snorted.

"You become more of a shadowhunter every day," Jace grinned and sat down. I sighed and walked over with my stele.

"Does Maria know where you're going?" Dexter asked.

"She's gone on an errand. She said we could go into town if we wanted. It'll be fine," Izzy flapped her hand. "Now me and Clary are going to make our selves look amazing. Well, I'm going to look even more amazing."

"You are vapid," I mumbled and flinched as she clipped my ear.

"Get your gear boys!" she sang.

"Actually," Clary said. "It's just going to be the three of you. Me and Simon are renting bad Sci-Fi movies and getting Chinese. So old times for you."

We exchanged looks.

"Try not to pick up a vagrant ginger Nephilim," Magnus sniffed. Clary shrieked and threw her arms over her head. "And don't bring them to me because she has a memory charm on her. Not my problem."

"That was mean," Jace said. I heard him sigh as I finished the iratze. "Okay, the usual now."

"Magic word?" I asked archly. Jace turned to look at me slowly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Please?" he tried. I nodded and started drawing the runes. "We'll investigate around Temple Bar first," he said slowly. "Then we'll go down that river."

"Investigate?" Isabelle asked. "Are we detectives again?"

"Yep," I nodded my head. "Remember the code names. Jace is Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein." Everyone froze. There was a snort from outside and I twisted to see Simon laughing, leaning against the wall. Clary was also bent over laughing while Izzy was smiling fondly.

"Do you remember that?" Clary gasped. I shook my head smiling and helped Jace pull down his pyjama top. We stood up and walked out to get our gear.

"You had to bring that up," he muttered.

"It was funny," I said meekly. Jace sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I have nothing to say."

"It must be a cold day in hell."

"Shut up Alec," Jace disappeared into his room and I smiled. I walked into then room and started to change, stopping to draw some runes. I froze when the door opened.

"Be careful," Magnus murmured, then walked out. I stayed fingers curled into my side slightly. I let out a shudder and jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. It was Clary. Silently, she drew the rest of my ruins, better than I could. She didn't ask questions. It was a comfortable silence.

She handed me back stele and stood slowly. Clary handed me my gear and then looked at me.

"Bring him back as healthy as you can," she smiled. "Don't let anything bite you. Okay?" I nodded. "Fletcher's gonna bring you out. Dexter will pick you up."

"Okay." I nodded. Clary stood slowly. "Thank you."

"Welcome," was all she said and walked out. I frowned. That was... different.

"You ready?" Jace asked. I nodded and slipped on the my jacket. We grabbed as many seraph blades as we could and set out. Fletcher reached out his hand and we were gone.

Fletcher dropped us by a tattoo shop and pointed down the street. "The further you go, the more likely you'll catch something," he said and disappeared.

We walked down the street until Jace spotted something.

"Look at that," he grinned. "A Pandemonium." I couldn't help but let my lips quirk up into a smirk. We walked up and the bouncer on the door stared us down.

"And you would be?" he asked. The mundanes on his other side started to mutter.

"Who's he talking to?" one girl giggled. The man's eyes widened slightly.

"What are you?" he hissed from the side of his mouth.

"The Descent into Hell is easy," Jace grinned sliding a seraph blade from his belt. The bouncer sighed in defeat.

"Nephilim," he groaned. "Try not kill anything."

We walked in and I marveled at the club. Back home, a mix of mortals and Downworlders went around. This club was just Downworlders.

"Did you hear?" a girl the sharpest fangs I had ever seen sang, her voice almost too sweet. I found it hard to believe she was a vampire. But the subjugate standing beside her gave it away. "The House Of Night. Meeting here!"

"It's weird all right," a boy murmured. He had pixie ears and yellow eyes. A faerie. I frowned. They were so casual. "And that girl calling every one to... what was it? Behave?"

"Be quiet," a girl who looked to be his twin hissed. "Last time someone talked bad-"

"Could you darlings," Jace swung between the two girls, resting his arms on their shoulders. "Possibly tell us what is happening?"

"You're a Nephilim," the vampire breathed, her eyes wide. "A living breathing Shadowhunter. You're American. Do you know the Daylighter? The vampire who walks in the sun?"

"How do you know about him," Izzy snapped.

"Word spread fast," she shrugged. "It's the first time it's happened."

"So, going back to his question," I trailed off as the faerie boy looked at me.

"The House Of Night," he said. "Is a collection of people who summon greater demons to serve them. They're really powerful."

"And evil?" Izzy asked archly. The faerie girl shook her head.

"Not really," she hesitated. "What they're doing is illegal by Clave Laws. But the Demons are usually used to enforce the Accords. There was a werewolf who attacked two faerie folk. A boy, barely older than fifteen came and asked them questions. The next day the werewolf's head is delivered to our door and the werewolves never kicked up. It was House."

"Two women, five men," the boy said, his eyes still on me. I shifted and looked away.

"Madame!" a boy wailed. The vampire turned and I watched as a vampire, much younger rushed up. "They chase Cian. He drank from a faerie girl. Killed a human. There are eidolons everywhere, and someone spilled alcohol on my shirt." The girl sighed.

"Fucking baby vamps," she murmured. "Go back home. Cian will receive what he deserves. The clan shall not move."

"But Mr L-"

"Enough," she snapped. "Go. Nephilim," she turned to us and the younger vampire squeaked. "There are eidolons to catch." Jace grinned easily.

"Isabelle?" he murmured. Isabelle winked and her whip slithered into her hand. Without looking, she lashed it back, catching a demon by the neck. It was pulled forward and Jace lanced it, wiping off the blood quickly. A demon whirled towards me and I brought up my seraph blade.

Suddenly I was sliding across the room. I came to a stop gently against the wall. I looked up to see a small, familiar looking body. Their long blonde hair was caught up in a bun. Her runes glowed in the dark. Beside her, was a beautiful looking boy, with long dark hair and pale skin. His eyes were totally red and he had small horns coming from his head.

"What," Maria hissed, her face scarlet, "do you think you're doing?"


End file.
